Sueños de futuro
by September's Child
Summary: Deuteros comparte un sueño con Asmita. Un pequeño momento que tiene como referencia otro de mis oneshots nombrado "Prisión", y Ying de "Sueños de Pasado".


**~SUEÑOS DE FUTURO~**

 _"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."_

 _Calderón de la Barca_

 _###_

La noche había nacido serena en las eternas cálidas tierras del volcán de la Isla Kanon. La pequeña hoguera que Deuteros acostumbraba a tener prendida iluminaba exquisitamente el siempre sobrio rostro de Asmita, arrancando destellos dorados a su larga cabellera rubia, tan exótica como lo era el hombre que la lucía.

Hacía casi dos años que Aspros había fallecido. Hacía algo menos que Asmita se sentía libre de pisar esos dominios, que ahora pertenecían exclusivamente a él, al auto-nombrado Ogro o Demonio de la isla, disgustando secretamente al Caballero de Virgo. No había sido fácil poder gozar de nuevo de la compañía del único amigo que había conocido en su vida, de poderse permitir el atrevimiento de maquillar la fría soledad que siempre le acompañaba en su solitaria alma. Y entre los sobrios muros de un templo nunca más visitado por ningún camarada.

Deuteros le había culpado de la muerte de su hermano. Le había culpado tanto como a él mismo. Y Asmita lo había aceptado sin resistencia, flagelándose constantemente por haber cumplido con su deber. Y consolándose con la única verdad que tenía cabida en su corazón: la certeza que lo había salvado a él. A su amigo. A su confidente. A la única luz que derrochaba claridad sobre su alma siempre oscura. Al único que conseguía suavizar su perenne soledad, incrementada aún más desde que la atroz naturaleza de Aspros al fin se mostró.

Habían sido muchos los intentos de Asmita de acercarse a Deuteros después de los desgraciados hechos que propiciaron el abandono del Santuario por parte del menor de los gemelos. Habían sido muchos los ataques, insultos y reproches que recibió sin oposición. Aceptándolos. Creiéndose ser digno merecedor de ellos. Intentando perdonarse sus propias acciones, deribadas de un estúpido deber del cuál seguía dudando.

Pero Asmita no desistó. Ésa nunca fue su intención.

Pasaron semanas, incluso meses...pero la recién descubierta rebeldía de Deuteros al fin flaqueó. Cedió a los anhelos de disfrazar su propia soledad. Se rindió al inequívoco hecho de seguir necesitándole a él, a su amigo, al único que siendo ciego le vio. Y le respetó. Se subyugó al deseo de disfrutar de su compañía, a pesar de su traición. A pesar de su compartido crimen. A pesar de los dicatos de un lugar sagrado que había mancillado las manos de los dos.

Únicamente una condición fue impuesta. Una condición que Asmita aceptó: no vestir el oro. Nunca en los dominios de la isla. Nunca más frente al demonio que ése desgraciado día nació.

Lentamente el dolor que cubría el alma de Deuteros se fue suavizando, y las visitas de Asmita dejaron de ser pequeños instantes entrometidos en su soledad y se convirtieron en momentos esperados. Momentos en los que el hecho de pronunciar el nombre de Aspros fue vetado tácitamente por los dos. Momentos en los que era inevitable recordar sus pasados años en el Santuario, cuando Deuteros era una maldita sombra al servicio de la más abominable humillación y Asmita el renegado caballero de dudosa lealtad y frío corazón.

Pero Aspros no se nombraba. No hasta esa plácida noche de otoño. No hasta que fue Deuteros el que le revivió con su voz, por fin libre de toda ocultación.

\- El otro día soñé con Aspros...- Dijo Deuteros, sin alzar la vista de la pequeña hoguera, los destellos de la cuál también jugaban a esconderse entre la salvaje cabellera añil. Asmita no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal revelación, y decidió permanecer en silencio, aguardando alguna aclaración más.- Y soñé con una prisión...¿Conoces la prisión de Cabo Sunion?- Inquirió alzando la vista al fin.

\- Conozco los rumores sobre su existencia, pero no sé si son reales.- Contestó Asmita con su habitual serenidad.

\- Lo son. Créeme...lastimosamente lo son.- Deuteros volvió a bajar la vista hacia la hoguera, acomodando la leña con un gran tronco que mantenía afianzado en su mano.- Cuando éramos chiquillos Aspros me llevó hacia allí. Quería descubrirla junto a mí, hacerme cómplice de una de las aventuras de su vida.

Deuteros calló, sumiéndose en los recuerdos que le revivieron ese día en su memoria. Descubriéndose de nuevo sacudido por los escalofríos que le recorrieron el espinazo y por la repugnancia que sintió frente a la exitación que mostraba Aspros por la constatación de los rumores.

\- Y ¿qué soñaste?- Se atrevió a preguntar Asmita, sintiendo sincera curiosidad por dicha revelación.

\- Nos vi a Aspros y a mí discutiendo en lo alto del peñasco, cerca de las ruinas del Templo de Poseidón. Y nos peleábamos...Aspros vestía su armadura, y yo ninguna...Me vi a mí proponiéndole traición...- Continuó Deuteros, sin evitar mostrar el pesar que tomaba su voz.

\- Deuteros...no le des importancia...fue sólo un sueño...

\- Le proponía matar al Patriarca, Asmita...¡Y a Athena!- La azul mirada de Deuteros se apresuró a buscar el semblante de Asmita, deliciosamente contorneado por el fulgor de las llamas que calentaban a ambos.- Yo le proponía perpetrar el crimen que Aspros quiso llevar a cabo, y que mi puño impidió.- Un leve temblor se percibió en su tono, y Deuteros tuvo que tragar saliva para evitar de nuevo su aparición.- Y luego vi como Aspros me encerraba en esa cárcel...tal y como prometió que haría con todo traidor cuando de chiquillos la descubrimos. Me encerraba en ella y yo me ahogaba, Asmita...me ahogaba con la subida de la marea...y no podía salir. No hallaba forma humana de escapar de allí...y Aspros se reía, a lo lejos, viéndome morir.- La grave voz de Deuteros reverberó tímidamente entre las rocas que cobijaban sus cuerpos antes de desaparecer y dejar paso a un silencio, roto solamente por el crepitar del fuego.- ¿Crees que éste es mi destino? ¿Crees que debería morir encerrado ahí para pagar por el crimen que cometí?

Una ligera acuosidad había tomado la mirada de Deuteros, que temblorosa se había posado sobre la sobria figura de Asmita, esperando hallar en él alguna respuesta que pudiera aliviarle el sufrimiento que se había instalado en sus anhelos de perdón.

\- Tu destino no es morir en ninguna prisión, Deuteros. Tú al fin has logrado ser más fuerte que tu destino. Y no has cometido ningún pecado por el cuál tengas que pagar.

\- ¡Yo maté a Aspros! ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo?!- Asmita selló sus labios con dolor, sabiéndose de nuevo tan responsable de ése hecho como él.- ¡Y estoy convencido que Aspros, esté dónde esté, acude a mis sueños para recordarme el fratricidio que cometí!

\- Deuteros...fue sólo un sueño.

\- Un sueño con sabor a sal, Asmita. Un sueño con sabor a condena. Un sueño demasiado real.

\- ¿Y no es la vida en sí misma un sueño y aún así nos parece real?- Asmita ladeó el rostro hacia dónde sentía la angustiada presencia de su amigo, mirándole a través de su intuición.- Toda la vida es un sueño, Deuteros...y los sueños, sueños son...

###


End file.
